Forgotten
by LauzaVA
Summary: What do you do once you've lost everything? Every thought you've ever owned, every memory, where do you start to rebuild your life if you have forgotten your very being, identity and memory. The ones you love and care for are complete strangers to you. As through your eyes you have never met them before as you have no recollection of who they are? All human - Dimitri and Rose
1. waking up

_First ever fan fic, so please review to give me feedback :)_

Rose POV

_Forgotten_

Prologue

What do you do once you've lost everything? Every thought you've ever owned, every memory. Where do you start to rebuild your life if you have forgotten your very being, your identity, your memory. The answer in normal situations, go to your family, the ones you love and care for as they will help pull you out of the hole you have found yourself in. But what happens when your own family and friends are strangers to you, you don't trust them to help you, as through your eyes you have never met them before as you have no recollection of who they are.

End of prologue

Some say that before you die a bright glowing white light appears, a gateway to heaven, to another life? I guess nobody really knows. I feel as if i am dieing right now, my body is aching and feels like a freight train just hit me, I'd always imagined that when I died it would peaceful; falling asleep one night, old, married and happy, only to not wake up the next morning. I never imagined it to be this painful or so soon, the hot searing pain continued to burn my skin from the slightest movement. I groaned in pain,only to hear a sound of movement near me. 'It would seem Nurse Claire, that Mrs Belikov has finally woken up out of her coma. I would like for you to alert Dr. Maze who is in charge of her case, oh and also bring some more painkillers to help with the pain,it would seem the last dosage has worn off'. Spoke a male voice whose voice I could now hear continuing a conversation with Nurse Claire as they wondered away, the sound of their retreating footstep and voices drifted away until I could no longer hear them. The man who spoke to Nurse Claire must be a doctor or possibly a nurse and it would seem that I'm not _dieing_, but who is Ms Belikov? I realise I don't even now where I am, I've obviously been sleeping for a while as my eyes feel as if they have been glued together and haven't been opened in ages. Wait the male voice in this room, is he talking about me? If I've been asleep for awhile maybe I was In a coma, but this doesn't explain who this Ms Belikov is, but my last name isn't Belikov, wait a minute I don't even know what my last name is or my own _name!_

With this startling realisation I fight against my heavy eyes and open them. Flooding bright light fills my vision forcing my eyes to blink for a few seconds to adjust from the impending darkness to the new light. Taking in my surroundings I can see that I am currently lying on a hospital bed, I'm the only patient in the room and there are at least 20 different tubes with liquid and monitors attached to me. Soft white sheets cover my body hiding the extent of my injuries from my eyes. A tall elderly man in blue scrubs and a long white jacket enters the room walking over to my bed. "Hello Mrs Belikov", my thoughts tune away from what he is saying as shock courses through my body, Mrs: a three letter word signifying that a woman was or is married. But I'm not married; I would remember if I was ever married. To reassure myself I pull up my left hand and stare in shock and disbelief at the beautiful solitaire diamond surrounded by a cluster of smaller diamonds on my finger. I quickly cut off the doctor mid speech "what do you mean Mrs, why are you calling me Belikov" my voice is quickly rising into hysteria, "who the hell are you, why am I in hospital and why can't I remember anything" I quickly brake down into sobs my body curling in on itself as I consoulve and shake from the sobs racking through my body from the mental, physical and emotionally pain that I'm going through. Doctor Maze just stares at me in shock from my outburst. "I can't even remember my own name" I sob, my eyes look up through the tears coursing down my cheeks to Dr. Maze face searching for an answer which is not there, "what I look like, or if I even have a family".

My eyes settle down to the ring on my finger as I mention having a family. I must have a husband or a fiancée to have this ring. Pulling the ring off for a closer inspection, I watch as the sunlight catches the many edges of the diamonds throwing off a sparkling light. Turning the ring over in my fingers I can feel a slight change to the inside of the ring which wasn't noticeable whilst wearing the ring. Inside the gold band of the ring are 5 tiny cursive engraved words _You are my forever Roza. _Roza, I know I have heard this name spoken to me thousands of times through my life as the name feels familiar; like an old memory that is lost at the back of your mind that can't quite be recalled. "Roza" I say out loud, testing the sound of the name on my lips, the doctors attention turns back to me from a machine logging my vitals and body. "Roza is my name isn't it?" I ask him. Dr. Maze approaches me slowly; as if he was approaching a scared animal that could flee at a moments notice. Problem is though I'm stuck here to this bed with tubes and monitors attached to me and not to mention still saw as hell. "Your name is Rose, Rose Belikov. Roza is simply your name in Russian. But you probably don't remember me, I'm Dr. Maze and I have been your doctor since you were a little girl. To answer your questions from your outburst before Rose it would seem that you are in the hospital and are suffering from amnesia due to the accident you were in. Your last name changed to Belikov about two years ago when you got married, your maiden name was Hathaway. I will have to run some ex-rays, scans and blood tests before I can confirm the extent of damage that has been done to your brain, causing your memory loss. From there we will be able to know if you are suffering from long or short term amnesia and if so how soon your memory will come back". The doctor finishes his analysis of me and leaves the room whilst I muse over the new information Dr. Maze has told me.

Author's note: Hi everyone thanks for reading my story, please review even if it is just one word, as this is my first ever fanfic and comments are greatly appreciated. :) Enjoy reading and let me know if I should continuo on after chapter 2?


	2. Remembering

I just want to say a huge thanks to the many people who have read my story, please remember to review to give me feedback :) And of course add 'Forgotten' to your story favourites if you enjoyed reading it. Just a reminder that the story is all human and is told through Rose

...Rose Pov

Several hours later I find myself being wheeled around on my hospital bed to several different rooms that contain ex-ray and MRI scan machines. Dr. Maze fills me in on the process in which the machines work. "You have to remain very still whilst in the MRI Scan machine" he tells me. Which shouldn't be a problem for me, as I've apparently been in a coma for a week and have only just woken up. And since then I have not even moved to walk around anywhere as I've been wheeled around on my hospital bed. I can feel that my joints are stiff from lack of use but this slight pain is nothing compared to the pain caused to my injuries from the jostling of the hospital bed as I'm wheeled along to different rooms. Once we reach the 'MRI scan' room a female doctor in her mid forties approaches me. 'Hello Rose, I'm Dr. Olendzki and I will be helping you with your MRI scan today, I will need you to remove all of your jewellery or metal before continuing though". With a smile Dr. Olendzki passes me a small plastic bag to place my items in. I pull off my diamond ring and stare once again at its beauty and the words engraved on the inside You are my forever Roza. If only I could remember my 'forever', the man I must love with my entire being and who loves me in return. With a sigh I place the ring into the plastic bag and go to pass the bag back over to Dr. Olendzki. "And the necklace too honey" she replies, not accepting the bag. I'm confused what does she mean about out a necklace? Obviously seeing the confusing on my face, Dr. Olendzki wheels my bed over to one of the walls, which has a large mirror on it. "See for yourself" she says.

Looking into a mirror for the first time since I had woken up from the coma, it is only now that I can see what I look like and the partial extent of my injuries. A young woman about 25 years old stares back at me through the reflection, she has startlingly deep brown eyes not a yucky brown but a warm brown. The woman has long dark brown hair that falls down to her waist in cascading soft curls. She has a body that lots of woman would kill for: tall, roughly 5 foot 7 or 8 with an hourglass figure. However the beauty of the woman is partly overshadowed by the large bruises and cuts covering her face. Dark purple and black bruises with hints of yellow around the edges are splotched all over her face. A long jagged thin cut that has been stitched together runs down the side of her face from her forehead to her cheekbone. I realise this woman in the mirror is me. Studying my reflection more closely I notice a hint of a gold chain underneath the collar of my pyjamas. Pulling on the gold chain I can now understand what Dr. Olendzki meant about the necklace. However the necklace is heavier then I expected. As I pull the chain out from underneath my hospital gown I see a large delicate gold locket the size of a fifty-cent coin attached to the chain. Despite Dr. Olendzki's protest of wanting to start the MRI scan, I look at the locket more closely and notice like my ring words are engraved on the front surface on the heart saying ' when you cannot see me I will always be there in your heart' . The words strike something in me that I can not describe, my heart swells as I can remember distantly a man who I'm sure is my husband telling me these words 'you are my forever when you cannot see me I will always be there in your heart'. Pulling open the clasp to the locket, I can now put a face to my husband. Looking back at me from the locket is a small photo of a handsome man who has his arms around me. The photo alone shows the admiration and love in our eyes. My eyes drink in the image of us together, memorising his face as I take off the locket and place it in the bag for Dr. Olendzki.

Now that I am ready for the MRI scan the doctors and nurses help lift me up carefully onto the machine. As the machine starts up and begins to circle my head, I shut my eyes and allow the photo of my husband to resurface in my mind. Hoping that soon I will be able to put a name to his face or even better, to be able to see him.

I am now lying back on my hospital bed in the MRI scan room as the doctors are preparing to tell me the results about my tests. Both Dr. Maze and Dr. Olendzki approach me smiling. "It would seem Rose that you are intended for a full recovery" says Dr. Maze. Dr. Olendzki continues "based on the many tests we did on your brain, we have come to the conclusion that you are only suffering from short term non permanent amnesia. You should regain your total memory within the span of the next few weeks". I look up at the both of them, gratitude and relief I am sure is shinning brightly in my eyes. "When will I be able to see my family?" I ask as Dr. Olendzki hands me back my ring and necklace, "my husband?" I ask as I slide my wedding ring onto finger my and place the necklace over my head. The cool gold of the locket sending tingles over my chest. 'Well you weren't aware because you were in a coma" says Dr. Olendzki "but your husband has been visiting you every day since the accident, he usually comes in to hold your hand and talk to you even though you couldn't hear him. It was rather sweet to see," exclaims Dr. Olendzki. A warm feeling rushes through my body at the thought of my loving husband coming to see me every day in the hopes that I would wake up. I guess today will be his lucky day as I have woken up, but I do not yet remember him.

Both Dr. Maze and Dr. Olendzki start wheeling my bed with me on it, back to my recovery wardroom. Curiosity overcomes me "will seeing my husband help bring back my memories?" I ask them as I listen to a loud commotion that can be heard in the distance ahead of us. The commotion is coming from a tall man with his back to us, who seems to be very distressed and is questioning a nurse frantically. "Well we're about to see," sighs Dr. Maze in answer to my question. The nurse that the tall man is talking to suddenly gestures at me being wheeled on the bed to my room. Which I now realise is the room that the man with his back to me, is standing in front of. "She's coming from the MRI scan now" says the nurse to the tall man, "look behind you, that's your wife just there" she says once again pointing towards me. Time seems to slow as the man turns around to look at me. Immediately as his face comes into view, I know he is my husband. The picture I have of us in my locket does not do him justice, he is even more gorgeous and handsome in real life. Deep brown eyes like mine, tanned skin, shoulder length straight brown hair with strands falling in his face. The slight dark shadows underneath his eyes are the only difference in his appearance from our photo in the locket. My eyes lock onto his as a smile seeps across my face. I can see the shock registering in his face as he sees me awake now, smiling only a few meters away from him.

Separating the distance between us he strides over to me, a million watt smile lighting up his face. Oh how I wish so much that right now I could at least remember him, just too take a simple walk down memory lane and be able to recall names and facts with the snap of a finger. Problem for me though, my memory lane is non-existent. Breaking away from my internal thoughts, I watch as my husband closes the last few steps between us. "Roza" he whispers, the one word from him alone is spoken with such love and emotion that it sends shivers through my body. "Hey" I reply just as quietly, "did you miss me?" I ask as I stare into his eyes getting lost in their depth. My husband chuckles at my question, "of course I missed you Roza, I had to go without you for over a week worried that you might never wake up again from your coma". I listen closely to what my husband is saying, hoping that something he says may trigger a memory of him. He continues on, "you have no idea the pain and torment I went through, just from the thought of never seeing you awake again: smiling, laughing in my arms, yelling at me when I forget to replace the toilet paper, the thought of never being able to raise or have children together." He stops talking now as his voice chokes, a few tears roll down his face. My hand reaches up to his face, caressing his cheek softly as my thumb brushes away the few tears. "It's okay, I'm here now, I'm awake and I'm not going anywhere" I say, reassuring him. Leaning down to me, my husband places a feather light kiss to my forehead. "I'm not going anywhere either. I'm going to be here with you every step of the way helping you to recover and then I'll stay by your side for the rest of my life, loving and taking care of you, protecting you" he says. Pulling my left hand up he kisses my ring finger. "Because when I married you Rose I promised that I would love, cherish and protect you, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse. But I wasn't there to protect you when you fell and I don't want to ever let this happen again". He finishes by gently kissing my lips, "I love you Roza".

A tidal wave literally hits me inside my head, a flooding of emotions and memories bombard my brain all related to my husband Dimitri. Dimitri is my husbands name. I can remember now when we first met, our first kiss, our engagement and wedding day and all of the moments in-between. Tears of joy start rolling down my face as I can finally remember Dimitri, I can't yet remember the rest of my past but I can remember him. "Dimitri" I say softly through the tears rolling down my face. "Dimitri, I remember you" I whisper. " I love you" I say whilst reaching up to hold his face, pulling him closer as I kiss him. Dimitri wraps his arms around me as he kisses me back. A few awkward coughs from both Dr. Olendzki and Dr. Maze break us out of our moment. Dimitri places his hand in mine as a sheepish smile seeps across my face as I stare into his eyes. I had completely forgotten both of my doctors were just meters away and having to watch our public display of affection. Dr. Olendzki walks up to Dimitri and I holding a small note book, "here, this is for you Rose. Since you seem to have regained your memory of your husband, if you would like you can go home with him now. We will just need you to check back into this hospital every four days for the next month. And whenever you remember anything about your past, write it down in this notebook" she says as she hands the notebook to me. Dimitri squeezes my hand gently, "would you like to come home with me?" he asks me. "I would love to return home with you, to our house...with the white picket fences and the blue shutters", I smile in triumph as the picture of our house arises into mind. Dimitri stares at me, a smile braking across his face," you can remember our house?" he asks me. I nod in answer to his question. "Can you help me down please, I might be a bit unstable as I haven't walked for a while" I ask Dimitri. "Of course" he answers, holding his hand out for me as I swing my legs over the bed placing them onto the ground. Gripping Dimitri's arm tightly for support I stand up on shaky legs, ignoring the protests from my body as the bruises covering me cause discomfort. My legs give way from the weight of my body, Dimitri quickly places his arm around my waist holding me close to him for support. "Are you sure you can walk?" asks Dimitri concern lacing his voice. "I'm fine, just give me a minute" I answer. Once I feel that I am stable enough to walk, I turn to and Dr. Olendzki and thank them dearly for taking care of me whilst I was in the hospital. I'm surprised to see Dr Olendzki even has a fear tears in her eye. "It's so lovely to see the cases like your Rose, were everything turns out well and happy. Your so lucky to have such a loving, devoting husband" says Dr. Olendzki. "Yes, yes I am. I am so very lucky to have such a loving husband", I say the last bit looking into Dimitri's eyes. Saying our final goodbyes to my doctors, with the help of Dimitri's arm around my waist we walk out of the hospital together. With my notebook in hand, my husband walking by my side and some of my memories back I'm ready continue my life with the wonderful support of my husband. Knowing that whatever challenges we have ahead us, we will be able to face them together. And if any other medical problems ever come up we have two great doctors at the hospital who are always willing to help.

Authors note: Thank you for taking the time to read my first ever fanfic, please review to let me know what you thought and if I should continuo the story or not. And I'm not sure if it just a rumour or not, but I heard that Vampire Academy is being made into a movie! In the next year or so.

Thanks from LauzaVA


End file.
